<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passed down like folk songs (our love lasts so long) by CanaryWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558306">Passed down like folk songs (our love lasts so long)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior'>CanaryWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Beth remembers her past with Rick and Henry, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, Songfic, Temporary Amnesia, folklore has so many stargirl feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick loses his memory after a battle and Beth thinks about the past friendships she shared with him and Henry.</p>
<p>A songfic to Taylor Swift’s song ‘seven’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel &amp; Henry King Jr., Beth Chapel &amp; Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passed down like folk songs (our love lasts so long)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Tessa, (@chaoticbi-cheesecake on Tumblr) who gave me the idea of a memory loss fic. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Please picture me in the trees</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hit my peak at seven </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feet in the swing over the creek</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was too scared to jump in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I, I was high in the sky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With Pennsylvania under me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are there still beautiful things?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This was never supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a routine mission. Rick wasn’t supposed to get hit on the head. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt. He wasn’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose his memories</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor, Dr. Lance, had told them that Rick’s memories will most likely return, given time. She also said that they should treat him as normally as possible, and not to tell him anything that could stress him out, as that could hinder his ability to remember everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team all agreed that they would keep the JSA a secret from Rick, who had lost the past year and a half. With some painful hesitation, Pat also suggested that Beth shouldn’t tell Rick that they are dating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he knows that the two of you are dating, he may try hard to remember it. He could become stressed. I’m sorry, Beth,” Pat explained sadly, watching as Courtney put an arm around Beth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth nodded. “I understand. So what should we all do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yolanda suggested, “We should definitely continue sitting together at lunch. Dr. Lance said to try and create a familiar environment. Maybe it could trigger something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Henry nodded. “That sounds good. Come on, Beth, I’ll drive us home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth numbly followed her best friend to his car. She didn’t say a word throughout the drive, lost in her own memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth and Rick used to be close friends, best friends, when they were younger. She remembered a time when they were seven, running around in a playground that was known for its plentiful trees. They always hung out at the swingset. They were both so happy then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when Rick’s parents were killed, they drifted apart. Beth tried to reach out to him, but each time, he pulled away. They eventually stopped being friends, and Beth moved on with Henry. Beth and Henry became closer when their parents took them to an event the hospital was hosting. They hung out all night and became fast friends. Beth and Henry would hang out at the park all the time whenever their parents didn’t have time for them. Henry became the closest thing Beth had to a brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That friendship eventually fell apart when they started high school. Henry became one of the most popular students, while Beth was unpopular.  She started sitting with Rick at lunch, hoping to reconcile, but he remained distant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they joined the JSA, Beth eventually became best friends with both Rick and Henry again. Beth was the one who convinced Henry to join the JSA. Rick didn’t trust him at first, and refused to leave her alone with him. It took some time, but she had her best friends back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet tea in the summer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cross your heart, won't tell no other</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And though I can’t recall your face</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I still got love for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your braids like a pattern</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you to the Moon and to Saturn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Passed down like folk songs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The love lasts so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick was out of the hospital and was slowly adjusting to living his life without eighteen months of memories. He stayed close to Beth, as she was the one person he used to be close to. Beth suggested that they go for a walk to try to help him relax, and he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re...best friends again?” Rick questioned, as he walked with Beth. He still couldn’t believe he lost his memories. It was frustrating, but whenever he was in Beth’s presence, he felt...calmer? He almost did a double take when he woke up in the hospital and he saw Beth there. Rick always thought she was cute when they were kids, but now as teenagers, she was very pretty. He couldn’t recall her beautiful, matured face from any other time, and it hurt. But he knew one thing, he cared about Beth. He may not remember caring about her now, but he could feel it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth lied to her amnesiac boyfriend, “Yeah, we are. We got closer during the past year and a half.” She was careful with her words, not wanting to reveal that they were in a relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re best friends with Henry again, too?” Rick questioned. He remembered how he acted toward Beth after his parents died. He pushed her away and didn’t let her in, all because he was too caught up in himself. He pushed her into the arms of another guy, who became her new best friend. Well, until high school started and Henry became popular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick remembered how angry he felt at that. How could Henry just throw away the best person in this godforsaken town? At least Beth sat with Rick during lunch, but he refused to talk to her. He felt like he didn’t deserve her friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth smiled. “Yeah, I am. A lot happened,” she said, wistfully. What if Rick doesn’t get his memories back? Would he still fall in love with her? Or would she be forced to watch as he falls in love with someone else? Beth loved Rick from the moon and back, from all the planets and back. If Rick never remembered, all Beth would have is the story of her and Rick’s epic love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick nodded. “Yeah, I figured. Were you and I good with each other before the accident? Was I...happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth bit her lip in surprise at Rick’s vulnerable questions. “Yeah, we were good, really good. And yeah, I really think you were happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick sighed. “I hope I remember everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I've been meaning to tell you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think your house is haunted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dad is always mad and that must be why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I think you should come live with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we can be pirates</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you won't have to cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or hide in the closet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And just like a folk song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our love will be passed on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth remembered the first time she went to Rick’s house after his parents died. She just had to see him. Rick’s uncle Matt had opened the door, with Rick standing behind him shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Matt asked gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to come and see Rick, and say how sorry I am-” Beth started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go, kid! We don’t need you here!” Matt had shouted at Beth. Now that she was older, she understood that Matt was heavily drunk. “Rick! Go to your room!” He said as he slammed the door in Beth’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth was shocked that Rick had to live with someone like Matt. She wished that he could come live with her. But she never got the chance to bring that idea up to Rick, as he stopped talking to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Beth became friends with Henry, she noticed straight away how cold Dr. King was towards his son. She and Henry used to joke that the two of them should run away and find a place to live together, and they wouldn’t have to worry about parents because they would have each other. Beth’s thoughts would wander to Rick during those conversations, but the thought of her former best friend always hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth and Henry still joked about how their childhood dream kinda came through, since Henry moved in with Beth after he joined the JSA and found out that his father was Brainwave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, when Beth and Rick was hanging out, the latter still waiting for his memories to return, Beth let it slip that she and Henry were living together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, slow down,” Rick said, eyes wide with shock. “You and Henry are living together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a long and complicated story, but we’re living together,” Beth responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick went quiet for a moment before asking, “Are you two dating?” in a soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth recalled that Rick was jealous of her close friendship with Henry when they were still in the pining stage of their relationship. Rick almost sounded hurt when he asked her that. Is he starting to remember something? Is he developing feelings for her again? Trying not to get her hopes up, she forced out a laugh and said, “No, we’re not. Henry and I are best friends. We love each other,” Beth observed Rick’s shoulders slumping, “but we’re practically siblings,” she finished. Rick’s eyes brightened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice,” Rick said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. Was he developing a crush on his beautiful, kind, compassionate best friend who he had forgotten? Perhaps, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He hurt Beth in the past, and she may have been kind enough to forgive him, but why would she ever date him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please picture me in the weeds</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I learned civility</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I used to scream ferociously</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Any time I wanted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I, I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick needed some time to himself, so he decided to walk home. He passed the tree stump that was part of the tree his parents crashed into all those years ago and felt a pang in his heart. He slowly approached it and softly touched it. As soon as his fingertips met the wood, a flood of memories entered his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered screaming in anger sometimes as he walked by this tree. He remembered the hourglass that granted him super strength and punching the tree. He remembered the JSA, he remembered becoming friends with Courtney, Yolanda, and Henry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered becoming friends with her again through the JSA. He remembered falling in love with her over sleepless nights and regular hangouts. He remembered pining after her, thinking that he wasn’t good enough and was okay with having her as a friend than nothing at all. He recalled the intense jealousy he felt when he thought Beth and Henry were dating, and the relief when Beth told him they were practically siblings. He remembered Beth telling him she was in love with him and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt. He remembered their relationship. He remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But why didn’t Beth tell him that they were together? Did she still love him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick knew he had to find Beth and started running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet tea in the summer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cross my heart, won’t tell no other</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And though I can't recall your face</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I still got love for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pack your dolls and a sweater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll move to India forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Passed down like folk songs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our love lasts so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth heard the doorbell and went downstairs. She opened the door to find Rick on the other side, panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick? What are you doing here? Did you run here? Are you okay?” Beth asked in concern, stepping aside to let him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick looked at her and said, “I remember. I remember everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Beth asked, hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I remember the JSA. I remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rick reached out to touch Beth, but stopped a few centimeters from her face. “Why didn’t you tell me we were in love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth bit her lip. “The doctor said that we shouldn’t tell you anything that could stress you out. If you knew that we were together, you might’ve stressed yourself out to try to remember.” Beth took a deep breath.  “I was so scared, Rick. I was scared that you may never remember our relationship, that you would move on and fall in love with someone else and I would be forced to watch that happen. I guess I was trying to prepare myself for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rick felt his heart break into a million pieces as he watched Beth’s teary eyes. How could she possibly think he would fall in love with someone who wasn’t her? He gently wiped a tear that escaped her eye. “Hey,” Rick said softly. “When I didn’t remember us dating or the JSA, I still had those feelings for you. My memories were gone, but my feelings for you were still there. And yeah, my feelings were the only thing that made sense to me, but it was also painful because I thought you would never feel the same way about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” Rick said gently. “No matter how much I forget, I will always have feelings for you, Beth Chapel. I will always love you. I’ll love you for a long time. I’ll love you forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth let out a watery smile, her heart bursting. “I love you too, Rick Tyler.” She jumped into his arms and felt his arms securely encircle her waist, protecting her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, while Rick reciprocated by holding her tighter. Beth pulled her head back and kissed her boyfriend, an action that Rick happily returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Rick gently put Beth down and hugged her again, silently vowing that he will never forget her again and put her through that kind of pain again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their love will last for a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>